


He is not a prince

by Cringethekid



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Biracial Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringethekid/pseuds/Cringethekid
Summary: He is not a prince Is a story about a young girl named Ryuuji and her reflection on our so called "Prince" Yuki which later leads to their friendship.





	He is not a prince

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fruitbaskets. This a one shot I make two years ago and put on fanfiction.com I decided to put on here and try to make it a story I don't know if I will follow the anime or manga im just going with the flow. This is also my second attempt the whole story thing so if you could I would love some constructive criticism.

I hate him with a fury unknown to man. Our lovely "Prince Yuki" how can someone hold their head so high, knowing they're lying. I sometimes wonder why he's so lonely, why he doesn't have friends, why he has this perfect facade, why he can't tell those girls to back off, the girls that hold him in high regard, the girls that block him off from the rest of the world, the girls ruining his life. Is it because Yuki is weak or scared of others might think of him,or is he broken. Maybe it's all of the above, but one thing I know for sure is that he's a liar, a coward, a fraud and most importantly he is not a prince.


End file.
